


2nd Time, Just as Nice

by aoshi4misao



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoshi4misao/pseuds/aoshi4misao
Summary: A peaceful mission finds Neji bunked with Shikamaru and Temari away from the village.  They take full advantage of sharing a room, and revisiting their previous encounter.  How is Neji supposed to remain calm when Shikamaru keeps smirking at him, and Temari is so soft and beautiful.  Downtown during a mission turns into so much more.   Follows Bound in the Forest but can be read as as  standalone.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Hyuuga Neji/Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	2nd Time, Just as Nice

Neji again found himself in the company of Shikamaru and Temari in unexpected, but not unwelcomed circumstances. They were traveling on a diplomatic mission, the three of them and a rookie team in the nearby village. The village and the people were peaceful and the facilities they were in were nicer, albeit smaller, than they might normally be afforded. They were given 2 rooms, and since he had no desire to share with the young genin he had no choice but to share with the other adults, so after making sure the younger team was settled he made his way back to their shared room. He gave a brief knock on the door before pushing it open, just to let the other occupants know he was coming in. He was sure that they already knew, as he had not been masking his presence in any way, but it was still the polite thing to do. 

Upon opening the door he found Shikamaru lounged lazily on the couch, a small glass of something in one hand resting on his leg he had propped on the table, a cigarette burning slowly in the other. He was dressed far more casually than Neji had ever seen him, in a pair of soft lounge pants and loose sleeveless tunic. His normally spiky hair was hanging down around his shoulders, still damp from a shower. Neji forced himself to look away before the shadow user noticed the slight embarrassment gracing his face. Temari was standing in the kitchenette making some tea. She was equally dressed down for the night, wearing a simple tank top and short pajama set covered by a light robe. Her hair was also down, brushed softly and he could see a slight curl at the edges. She looked so much softer than she did in her field gear, he thought she looked beautiful. 

“Are they set for the night? No fighting from them was there? I know that there is a little tension between them, it’s starting to affect their teamwork.” Temari asked when he came in. She held up her tea glass in question. He put his stuff down on the table they had their gear sitting on and shook his head. He motioned towards Shikamaru, “I’ll take what he’s having if that’s ok?” “And yes, they were fine. Seems that whatever they were fighting about this time is delayed until we return to the village. The few times I’ve been out in the field with them, they always seem to work better together when they aren’t in the village. I think they have a feud going with one of the other genin teams, I’ll discuss it with Naruto when we return. They might need a long term assignment somewhere.” Neji kicked his shoes off by the door and sat in the chair opposite Shikamaru to relax for a moment. It was rare for him to be able to relax and not talk of his day to someone who didn’t expect to hear just the benefits to the family or the village. He appreciated the small respite from being in the manor. 

He gratefully accepted the glass Temari handed him as she slid past him to sit on the couch. She tucked her legs underneath her and sipped her tea and Neji tried not to notice the way her shorts stretched tight across her thigh for just a moment before riding higher than was proper in mixed company. He obviously wasn’t very successful at diverting his eyes as he noticed the slight smirk Shikamaru had when he turned back to him.   
“It might be time to assign them an exchange with a Suna team, stop it now before they end up killing themselves.” Shikamaru offered, sipping from his drink. They discussed the team and their current mission for a few more minutes before Neji decided it would be best if he took a shower and got ready for bed. He gathered his stuff and headed into the bathroom. 

“Come here woman, those shorts are a damn distraction.” Shikamaru set his glass down and motioned her over to him. “Of course, that was your point wasn’t it?” Temari smiled brightly and shrugged her shoulders at him. Of course it was, but she didn’t have to tell him that. It was his idea anyway. She settled in his lap and looped her arms around his neck to kiss him, she could taste the whiskey and the slight spice of his cigarette. They could hear the shower kick off and knew they only had about 5 minutes before they were interrupted.

Temari looked over her shoulder when the door opened and reluctantly turned to sit beside Shikamaru in the chair so she was no longer sitting across his lap. She pulled her robe a little tighter around her and smiled at Neji as he walked in. He looked so much more relaxed in his night clothes. His long beautiful hair was braided in a single long braid and his clan mark was covered by a simple cloth headband instead of his hitaite. He wore a simple under tunic in a deep blue and long linen pants. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen his arms bare, his Anbu tattoo bared for them to see. They both knew he was Anbu, but for him to be so trusting with them was humbling. Shikamaru had his own mark exposed as well, but he wasn’t as secretive as Neji was. 

He gave them a tight smile as he glanced at them before sitting back down in the seat he had been in earlier. “I’m sorry that I have to interrupt your evening, I guess I should have bunked with the brats.” 

“Nonsense, we wouldn’t wish that on anyone. I get exhausted just being around them for a few hours.” Temari waved her hand at him like it was not a problem. She let him get settled in his seat before she gracefully and quickly rose from the seat they were on and across to the one he was on. She felt him tense up when she settled herself quickly in his lap, much like she had been straddling Shikamaru a moment ago, “besides, we want you here.” She told him before she leaned in and caught his mouth in a light kiss. 

He was still holding himself super still, unsure what to expect and how to react. He definitely hadn’t expected her to settle across his lap like she belonged there. He didn’t have time to think much about it as she kissed him again, this time with more intensity. She felt so good against him he didn’t even realize he had brought one had up to her back and the other was gripping her leg tightly. She wiggled against him, getting closer to him before breaking the kiss and leaning against his chest. She would feel his chest heave trying to catch his breath, and she felt his grip loosen on her leg. She sighed happily and glanced up at him. “I’ve been dying to do that.” 

Neji didn’t know what to say and suddenly remembered that they were not alone in the room and looked toward the other ninja with wide panicked eyes, but the smirk he was met with told him he didn’t need to be worried. He wondered how long he had been planning this. He couldn’t lie to himself, he knew he had been aching to kiss her like that since their time in the forest. Having to act casual with them was difficult when he passed them in the halls, or had to sit beside Shikamaru in boring meetings. 

“You are okay with that right?” Temari asked him, breaking him out of the unintentional staring contest he was having with the other man. He hadn’t been able to look away from the knowing playful look. He looked down at the woman in his lap and tried to not overplay it as he answered. “Of course, I am many things, but I am not a fool who would turn down a kiss like that from such a beautiful woman.” 

A happy smile graced her face, along with a faint blush. She spared a quick glance over to Shikamaru before leaning up to kiss Neji again. “Good, because it would be a shame if you were.” She kissed him with a little more intensity than before, now that she knew he was onboard with the idea, pressing herself a little closer to him. He was so warm, and she appreciated how he felt pressed against her. They were quickly caught up in their kiss, Neji’s hands falling back to grip her ass and haul her even closer to him. His fingers trailing against the edge of her shorts, pushing them up unknowingly and providing Shikamaru with an excellent view. 

Temari pushed her hands up under his tunic top, spreading her fingers across his chest, raking her nails very lightly along him. He groaned quietly at the light sting that she soothed with her fingers immediately after. He broke the kiss for a moment to breath and looked over her shoulder to check that he wasn’t in danger of being murdered by the other man in the room, even as he moved to kiss and suck at her exposed neck. Shikamaru had set his cup down, but otherwise hadn’t moved. Neji could tell by the look in his eyes though that he was watching and observing every single move. 

He was again distracted from watching him when Temari shifted against him, pulling his hands away and setting back on his lap just enough for her to tug the straps of her tank top down to just below her nipples. He was immediately drawn to how soft her skin looked, able to see it this time unobstructed without the layer of fishnet she had covering her last time. Unable to stop himself he brought his hands up to gently cup her, running his thumb over her nipples lightly and relishing the noises she made. 

Temari arched against him as he palmed her breasts, surprised by how gentle he was, but enjoying how her nipples pebbled tight as his thumbs brushed over them again and again. She rocked against him, unable to help herself as she could feel how much he was enjoying this. She cried out as he swapped his hands for his mouth, unprepared for the heat of his tongue against her. She rocked harder against him, the friction of their pants maddening against her. She heard Shikamaru rise from his seat behind them so she was slightly prepared to suddenly have him behind her. He pushed her hair off her neck so he could breathe into her ear. 

“Is he making you feel good sweetheart? You are making such pretty needy noises as you rock against him.” He nipped her ear before briefly pressing his body against her back. It pushed her harder into Neji, but he stopped just as quickly as he started. “He’s doing such a good job making you sound so good.” He noticed the slight hitch in Neji’s breath as he glanced up at him, Temari’s nipple still caught between his teeth. He filed the reaction to the praise away as useful information for later. 

He decided she was wearing too many clothes and helped her lift off her tank top and robe, leaving her only in her shorts. Once she was bare, he reached around her and lifted her breasts, squeezing them just how she liked and smirked at the noise she let out. Neji pulled her back down to him for a kiss, not caring that he was trapping Shikamaru’s hands between them. He could feel him twisting and pulling at her nipples, and could tell that she liked it. He couldn’t help himself from pressing up against her, feeling the heat of her even through the cloth. 

Suddenly he felt like he had to feel her, and lifted her just enough to pull his erection out. Her shorts were so short he was able to easily brush them aside and feel how wet and hot she was against him. His moan was swallowed quickly as she gasped and kissed him deeper. She rocked against him quicker, as soon as she felt his hard length brush against her. She was so wet, and he felt so good rubbing against her, the slight drag of the fabric of her shorts enhancing her pleasure. Being trapped between Shikamaru as he sucked love bites into her skin and pulled at her nipples and Neji as he devoured her mouth and rocked against her was quickly pushing her towards the edge. She rocked even faster, not caring about the sounds she was making that were driving the two men crazy, or really about anything other than how they were making her feel. A growl from Shikamaru followed by a particularly hard tug on her nipples and the feel of Neji’s hands hot against her ass holding her close pitched her over the edge and she cried out and shook against the men, as she melted against them, suddenly exhausted. 

She didn’t have much time to come down before she was moved to the side and before she even realized why she heard Neji exclaim “Fuck, Shika!”   
She looked down to see him kneeling on the floor in front of them, just in time to see him sink down on Neji’s erection. He was still covered in her release, and achingly hard and Shikamaru had never wanted something in his mouth so bad. Neji definitely hadn’t been expecting the other man to do that! Neji tossed his head back and gripped the edge of the chair tightly, trying to resist the urge to come instantly. 

She thought they made a beautiful picture, Neji with his eyes closed tight, body straining to stay still and Shikamaru with his hair loose and fanning around Neji’s legs, mouth stretched wide around Neji’s beautiful cock, licking and sucking her flavor off of him. He was trying to take as much as he could into his mouth, hands fisted in the material of Neji’s pants. She wasn’t even upset about being basically shoved to the side. Neji finally opened his eyes and looked down at him, struggling to not push deeper into his mouth. He carded his fingers through Shikamaru’s hair, lifting it away from his face and unintentionally giving it a tug when his wicked tongue worked over him. The moan that followed almost made him fail. He resorted to gently tugging every time Shikamaru did something he liked. He could feel the other man rutting against his leg as he sucked him, but he made no move to touch himself. It didn’t take long for the heat of Shikamaru’s mouth, and the glide of his tongue to prove too much for Neji to handle. 

He gripped his hair in warning, “Shika…fuck…your mouth is too good.” Neji gasped out, still trying not to choke the other man too much, “I can’t hold on much longer.” He used the grip he had on his hair to try and pull him away, but Shikamaru wouldn’t let him. He just pressed closer, opened his mouth a little wider and glanced up at him, sputtering just a little as Neji pushed him a little too deep. The sight of Shikamaru with tears in his eyes from the last push that went a little too far, with his mouth hot around him was too much and Neji couldn’t hold on any longer. Neji panted harshly as Shikamaru laid his head against his leg after swallowing everything Neji had to offer before reaching down and pulling him up from the floor, kissing him briefly. She had moved to sit beside them when things had gotten intense, and giggled when they finally glanced her way, having been so caught up in each other they hadn’t bothered before. 

“When you boys can move, I suggest we move this to one of the beds.” She smirked at them, before jumping up and heading toward the bed. She stopped to remove her soaked shorts, tossing them at the boys draped in the chair and waltzing naked away from them. Shikamaru, still being the only one who hadn’t came yet was quick to jump up and follow her, shedding his clothes along the way as well. 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Bound in the Forest but can be read as a stand alone. As usual, this is a work of fiction and I make no profit from this story. The characters and the property do not belong to me. Let me know if this is something you would like to see continued, or if you have any advice for me. Thanks for reading and stay safe people!


End file.
